Love and Blood
by McKenzie299
Summary: Emma Gilbert es la hermana gemela de Elena, la cual se enamora de Damon y llega a desarrollar una relación con el algo complicada debido a las decisiones de Damon.


**N /A: los personajes no me pertenecen ni la trama, la historia esta basada en los libros de L.J Smith, yo solo re-escribí algunas partes y agrege mi Oc a la historia**

**solo me pertenece Emma Gilbert es la hermana gemela de elena es menor que esta y hermana mayor de jeremy **

**en su apariencia es igual a Elena solo que ella lleva el pelo ondulado normalmente**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Pilotó

Emma P.O.V

Me mire en el espejo del pasillo y vi a mi hermana gemela Elena salir de su cuarto, somos idénticas podríamos cambiar de lugar y nadie se daría cuenta, lo que hace que nos diferencien es el pelo el de ella es lacio natural y el mio es ondulado y nuestras personalidades

"¿Estas bien?" Me pregunto preocupada.

"Si, estoy bien no te preocupes" Respondí y le sonrió. "¿y tu?" Pregunte con un deje de preocupación en mi voz.

"Estoy genial, vamos o llegaremos tarde"Respondí dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, yo sabia que no era así y que solo lo dijo para que no me preocupara.

Baje las escaleras junta a Elena, al llegar a la cocina me senté en le comedor mientras Elena fue en busca de un poco de café.

"Tostadas, puedo hacer tostadas" Dijo Jenna mientras yo tomaba una manzana.

"Solo importa el café tía Jenna" Elena dijo mientras se servia una taza de café.

"¿Hay café?" Pregunto Jeremy entrando a la cocina.

"Su primer día de clases y no estoy lista" Protesto Jenna buscado algo en su bolso.

"Relájate Jenna" Le dije y observe como Jeremy le quita la taza de café a Elena me reí ante eso

"Hey eso es mio" Protesto Elena mientra veía como Jeremy se llevaba su café pero el no le presto atención.

"¿Necesitan dinero?" Pregunto Jenna tendiendo el dinero.

"No"Respondimos Elena y yo al mismo tiempo, Jeremy tomo algo de dinero

"No le des mas razones para drogarse" Yo le aconseje y obtuve un insulto en repuesta, que grosero

"Jeremy" Jenna reprendió pero el no le presto atención "¿Algo mas? ¿un lápiz numero 2, ¿se me olvida algo?"Pregunto Jenna

"Tienes el lápiz, dame uno, me encantaría tirárselo a Tanner " Sonreí con solo imaginarlo

"Emma" Jenna grito mientras Jeremy y Elena rieron. el Sr. Tanner me odia y es un sentimiento mutuo

"¿no tienes una presentación hoy?" Elena cuestiono

"me voy a reunir con mi asesor de tesis a las..."Jenna miro el reloj y maldijo"¡mierda! ¡ahora!"

"Sera mejor que corras "Le dije con voz cantarina

"Entonces ve, estaremos bien" Elena dijo, ella le dirigió una mirada agradecida y se fue

"¿Estas bien?"Elena le pregunto a Jeremy quien rodó los ojos

"No seas idiota"Suspire

"No tengo tiempo para esto" Salio de la cocina

"Estará bien Elena, solo necesita tiempo"Yo le digo en tono suave, ella se limito a asentir "¿Bon-Bon viene a recogernos?"pregunte y ella asintió

"¿Bonnie esta aquí Jer necesitas que te lleve¿" Elena grito por las escaleras

No hubo respuesta

"Vamos, tiene 16 estoy segura de que encontrara el camino a la escuela" Dije y ambas entramos al coche

"Hey Bon"Salude con una sonrisa que ella devolvió

Me senté en medio del asiento del medio del asiento trasero mientras Elena se sentó en el frente

"Entonces la abuela me dice que soy psíquica,"Bonnie explico "nuestros antepasados eran de Salem, brujas y esas cosas, loco no?, pero ella sigue y sigue en ello, que la metan en una residencia de una vez, pero luego pienso, predije a Obama y predije lo de Heath ledger, y sigo pensando que florida se convertirá en una pequeña isla..."Bonnie se dio cuenta de que Elena se quedo vagando por la ventana "Elena, baja a la tierra"

Me reí un poco

"¿lo hice de nuevo no? lo siento, Bonnie,estabas diciéndome que..." Elena empezó pero no sabia lo que Bonnie había estado diciendo

"Que ahora es una psíquica" Termine por ella, me volví a Bonnie y sonreí "necesitamos un billete de lotería, en este momento" Bromee y ella rió entre dientes

"Bien, entonces predice algo sobre Emma y de mi" Dijo Elena

"Veo..." Bonnie empezó pero fue interrumpida por un cuando un gran cuervo golpeo el coche y Bonnie piso los frenos

"¿Que fue eso? ¡oh dios mio! ¿están bien?, lo siento" dijo Bonnie con pánico a como reaccionáramos

"Esta bien, estamos bien" Le asegure sonriendo mientras Elena asintió con la cabeza, parecía algo tensa

"Era como un pájaro o algo así, salio de la nada" Bonnie explico sintiéndose culpable

"Realmente no podemos tener miedo a los autos el resto de nuestras vidas " Elena respondió y sonrió Bonnie solo suspiro

"Mi predicción que este año va a ser genial y predigo que los tiempos tristes y oscuros han terminado y serán felices"Dijo Bonnie, ella nos sonrió y Elena y yo le regresamos la sonrisa

* * *

"Claramente chicos interesantes, mira la cortina de baño Kelly Beech parece una... ¿todavía se lleva la ropa hippie?" pregunto Bonnie mientras sacaba algunos libros de su casillero

"No esta pasada" Dije y Elena se rió

"Ah, encuentra un novio acuña la frase, es un año nuevo hay mucho que hacer" Bonnie dijo de lo cual no reímos, me di cuenta de que Elena estaba distraída y seguí su mirada, Elena miro a Matt su ex-novio que estaba junto a su casillero con su auriculares, Elena saludo a Matt pero el no le devolvió el saludo simplemente se fue.

"El me odia" Dijo con tono de culpa

"Eso no es odio eso es 'me dejaste pero soy muy cool para demostrarlo, pero estoy escuchando los grandes éxitos de greates hits"Bonnie le dijo tratando de hacerle sentir mejor

"Ella tiene razón, Elena hazle caso" Estuve de acuerdo

Caroline chillo viniendo hacia nosotras, siempre ha siempre fue una buena amiga sobre todo de pequeñas pero luego comenzamos la secundaria y cambio dramáticamente ademas del divorcio de sus padres supongo que eso pasa.

"¡Emma, Elena! ¡oh dios mio!"Caroline nos abraza, la abrace torpemente mientras Elena le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

"¿Como están?, es bueno verte a ti también," dijo al ver a Bonnie"¿Como están?" le pregunto a Bonnie como si no estuviéramos allí

"Caroline estamos aquí, bien, gracias" dije un poco molesta por la forma en la que Caroline estaba manejando esto no podía ser menos...:

Irritante.

"¿Enserio?" Pregunto como si fuéramos fantasmas

"Si mucho mejor" Respondio Elena un poco molesta

"Oh pobrecitas" Caroline puso mala cara y nos abrazo de nuevo "¡oh, ok, ¿nos vemos mas tarde chicas?"dijo antes de irse

"Sin comentarios"dije y mire a Bonnie

"Yo no voy a decir nada"Bonnie dijo levantado las manos en señal de rendición, Elena se rió

Estamos caminado por la oficina principal cuando Bonnie nos detuvo"¿espera quien es este?"pregunto con curiosidad

Elena y yo nos volvimos a mirar al tipo de la oficina"Todo lo que veo es una espalda" Elena se encogió de hombros

Bonnie se rió entre dientes "Una espalda muy atractiva" comento "Estoy sintiendo seattle y el toca la guitarra"

"Genial"comente

Elena se echo a reír "¿De verdad vas a seguir con esta cosa de psíquica no?"

"mas o menos"

Pero nuestra diversión se vio interrumpida cuando un chico al hacer grito: "Jeremy buena tanda hombre"me di la vuelta para ver a mi hermano ir al baño de hombrees, agarre a Elena del brazo

Suspire "ya volvemos"comente antes de seguir a Jeremy al baño de hombres

Le di una patada a la puerta con el pie, al entrar vi a mi hermano poniéndose gotas en los ojos, Elena le quito las gotas mientras yo lo puse en contra de la pared

"Genial" dije con sarcasmo "es el primer día y ya te estas drogando"

"Corta el rollo" le espeto Elena "Te conocemos , así que, ¿donde demonios esta?" No espere repuesta y le di unas palmaditas en el bolsillo

"Detente, ¿de acuerdo?" Jeremy se soltó de mi agarre"ustedes dos necesitan relajarse, de acuerdo"

"¿Relajarnos nosotras?" Pregunte con incredulidad "que es eso una charla de drogadictos" cuestione con enojo

Seguí buscando en su bolsillo "yo no traigo nada encima, ¿estas loca Emma? "

Elena frunció el ceño y yo tome a Jeremy del cuello de su camisa "Tu no has visto la locura aun Jeremy"trago saliva"Ahora escucha aquí, te dimos el verano para que le hicieras frente, pero no vamos a permitir que nuestro hermano pequeño se destruya la vida"el iba a soltarse pero Elena lo empujo hacia atrás.

"Mira sigue así pero que conste que Emma y yo vamos a estar hay para arruinarlo "dijo con firmeza Elena

"Jer tienes que parar" Le dije con calma

"Las drogas no te hacen bien y te lo decimos porque eres nuestro hermanito"Lo mirada dura de Jeremy se suavizo un poco

"Yo no necesito esto de ustedes"

Las dos vimos como Jeremy salio.

Elena se paso una mano por el pelo y le dio una mirada triste a su hermana.

"Vamos antes de que alguien mas crea que somos raras" bromee y Elena se rió saliendo del baño, seguida por Eemma

Soltó un gruñido al chocar con su hermana

"Perdóname"Dijo Elena al chico de espalda atractiva

"No hay problema, ¿es este el baño de hombres?"Pregunto el mirando las señales, dando miradas divertidas ella.

"Em si b-bueno"

"Si"Dije cortando la tartamudez de mi hermana, el chico me miro y di un paso atrás

Mire a Elena que estaba sonrojada furiosamente y luego al chico guapo y le di una sonrisa "es una larga historia"Elena añadió

Ella estaba perdida en la mirada de el, ella se movió pero el se movió en la misma dirección y lo hizo de nuevo yo solo se limito a observo con diversión la escena, hasta que el le otorgo el paso

"Gracias" sonrió pero antes de irse le dedico una mirada

Oh hermana

* * *

Llegamos al salón de historia nos sentaron en nuestros respectivos sitios yo detrás de Elena y Bonnie al lado

"Pts" bonnie me lanzo me lanzo un papel"Hey"

"¿Que?"susurre a sabiendas de que Tanner me puede tomar por sorpresa en cualquier momento

"Sra. Gilbert, preste atención ponga atención a la lección"el Sr. Tanner estrello un libro contra su escritorio

"¿Cual?" pregunte y el me miro

"¿Sabes quien es la Sra. Gilbert?"espeto molesto

"¡Usted!" exclame con una expresión de horror fingido en su rostro, haciendo que toda la clase se riera.

"No voy a dudar en enviarla a la oficina del director Sra. Gilbert" Tanner advirtió "No lo hice el año pasado tampoco lo haré ahora"

"Entonces tendré detención con usted"Conteste, el año pasado no fue agradable estaba sentada en el patio y estire mis piernas.

"Por favor, baje la voz" Siguió Tanner ignorando mi comentario

"Me odia enserio"le susurro a Elena

"Una vez que nuestro estado natal virginia se unió a la confederación 1861, se creo una enorme cantidad de tensión dentro del estado , las personas el la región noroeste de virginia tenia ideales diferentes..."decía Tanner entonces me perdí en mis pensamientos, Bonnie le envió un mensaje a Elena:

"**El guapo te esta mirando**"

Me reí en voz baja eso seria bueno para mi hermana

"¿Nos vemos en la parrilla esta noche?"pregunto Bonnie al terminar la clase

"Claro"respondí

"Voy a visitar a mama y a papa en el cementerio"Elena respondió y me miro

"Esta bien, dejare que lo hagas sola, ¡te veo en casa!"sonreí

* * *

Cuando llegue al Grill Caroline estaba hablando con Bonnie sobre el chico nuevo "su nombre es Stefan Salvatore, vive con su tío en la antigua casa de huéspedes, el no ha vivido aquí desde que era un niño, familia militar se mudaban mucho, es géminis y su color favorito es el azul"Caroline sonrió

"¿Tienes todo eso en un día?"Bonnie arqueo una ceja, solté una carcajada ante su pregunte, estoy segura de que lo averiguo en una hora

"Por favor,lo supe entre el tercera y cuarta hora "Caroline sonrió "estamos planeando una boda para junio"

"Hey, Emma Estábamos hablando de-" Bonnie comenzó pero yo le corte

"Caroline es la misma acosadora de siempre"Terminé y me senté "nada nuevo"

"Hey"Matt saludo mientras se acercaba, y se sentó a mi lado

"¿Cómo estás Matt?" le pregunte sonriendo

"Estoy bien"respondió

"¿Como esta Elena?" cuestiono vacilante

"Ella esta poniendo buena cara"Bonnie contesto y me miro yo solo suspire

Matt siempre ha sido un gran amigo pero cuando Elena termino con el sabia que las cosas entre nosotros se pondrían incomodas

"Nuestros padres murieron, ¿cómo crees que este?"dije arrastrando las palabras

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Bonnie

"Tengo que estarlo ¿no?"sonreí

"Y... emmm ¿que ha, que ha dicho de mi? "pregunto esperanzado yo solo suspire

"Matt si quieres saber como esta solo toma el teléfono y llámala"contesto Bonnie

"No se me siento raro al llamarla"Matt admitió "ella fue la que termino conmigo"

"Dale mas tiempo Matt"dijo Bonnie

Mis cejas se alzaron cuando vi a Elena junto a Stefan, yo y Bonnie intercambiamos miradas, luego me sonrió, chocamos los cinco debajo de la mesa

"Mas tiempo ¿eh?" Matt se burlo pero se notaba que estaba dolido

"Matt acaba de pasar, no te enojes" Suspiré mientras él se levantó y se dirigió hacia Elena y Stefan, yo me levante y lo seguí

"¿No me vas a presentar a tu nuevo amigo gemela?"mire a Stefan

"Ah, claro"sonrió nerviosa "Stefan Salvatore esta es mi hermana Emma"yo le sonreí y le di la mano

"Soy la gemela mala"le guiñe un ojo y el se rió entre dientes

"¿Así que naciste en MysticFalls?" pregunto Caroline estábamos alrededor de una mesa, Stefan se sentó entre Elena y yo

"Hmmm"asintió "me mudaba con frecuencia cuando era niño"

"¿Tus padres?" pregunte pero luego me maldije internamente al escuchar su repuesta

"Mis padres murieron"murmuro, mire a mi hermana que tenia una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro

"lo siento"dijo Elena "¿hermanos?"

"No ninguno con el que hable"dijo "yo vivo con mi tío"

"¿mayor eh?"

"¿Como lo sabes?"pregunto con sorpresa

"Pues no es difícil llegar a esa conclucion, vives con tu tío, tu no hablas con tu hermano, y tus padres están muertos si fuera menor estaría también viviendo con tu tío"le explique con lógica y mira a los chicos tenían una expresión de asombro en su rostro

"¿Que?"les pregunte

"Estabas hablando de logia"Bonnie contesto y yo actué ofendida

"Debí grabarlo, esto solo sucede una vez cada mil años"Elena bromeo

"Oh esto no es nada"moví mi mano "Stefan, tendrías que ver el vídeo de Elena con goma de mascar en el pelo y ella-"Elena puso las manos en mi boca para que no continuara

"Así que Stefan eres nuevo por lo que no sabes de la fiesta de mañana"Caroline informo, suspire sabia que Caroline estaba celosa de Elena y quería atención

"Es por el inicio de las clases"Bonnie le dijo a Stefan

"¿Vas a ir?"Stefan le pregunto a Elena sin apartar la vista de ella

"Por supuesto que ira" respondió Bonnie por ella

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me levante con los rayos del sol golpeando mi cara fui al armario y saque una blusa de tirantes, unos pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta de cuero negra, entre al baño y luego de unos minutos salí lista , oí un golpe en mi puerta,

"Emma"llamo Elena del otro lado de la puerta

"Ya voy"dije mire por la ventana y había un cuervo, algo espeluznante

* * *

"La batalla de Willow Creek tuvo lugar justo al final de la guerra en Mystic Falls, ¿Cuántas bajas dio lugar a esta batalla?"cuestiono Tanner mirando alrededor de la habitación y se detuvo en Bonnie que estaba garabateando su cuaderno"¿Sra. Bennett?"

Pobre Bonnie

Bonnie miro sorprendida al darse cuenta de que la atención de Tanner esta sobre ella "umm muchas..."inclino la cabeza un poco "no estoy segura, un montón"Bonnie dijo inocentemente haciendo que todos nos rieramos

"Una gracia se convierte en bobada en un instante Sra. Bennett"

"_Estúpido Tanner_" pensé

Miro a Matt "¿Sr. Donovan? ¿le gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para superar su imagen de deportista?"

"Esta bien Sr. Tanner,estoy bien con eso"

"¿Elena? seguramente nos puede iluminar sobre uno de lo más significativo histórico eventos de la ciudad"

"Lo siento,yo n-no lose " ella tartamudeo

"Fui indulgente el año pasado por razones obvias, pero las excusas personales terminaron con vacaciones de verano."le espeto, quería partirla la cara en ese momento

"Hubo 364 bajas"respondió Stefan llamando su atención "A menos que cuente las victimas civiles"

Inteligente y guapo perfecto para Elena

"Correcto Sr...?" Tanner comenzó

"Salvatore" Stefan Respondió

"Salvatore, ¿algún parentesco con los primeros colonos de Mystic Fall?"cuestiono

Stefan frunció el ceño y respondió: "Distante"

"Muy bien"Tanner dijo con aprobación "excepto que no hubo victimas civiles en esta batalla"dijo mirándolo seguro de si mismo

"En realidad había 27 señor"interrumpió Stefan

"Soldados confederados, dispararon sobre la iglesia, creyendo que poseían armas. Ellos estaban equivocados. Era una noche de gran pérdida. Archivos del fundador son, uh, un almacenada en la sala civil si le gustaría poner al día su hechos. Sr. Tanner."agrego Stefan y sonrió y Tanner se quedo sin habla

* * *

Mi hermana y yo al terminar de maquillarnos, nos fuimos a la fiesta de la escuela

"Puedo preguntarte algo?"pregunto Elena, mientras yo conducía

La mire "No"dije con severidad, vi su expresión parecía desilusionada sonreí "Tu eres mi hermana puedes preguntar cualquier cosa"ella asintió

"Que piensas de Stefan" pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior

"El es genial quiero decir es guapo, inteligente y puso a Tanner en su lugar, algo que no se encuentra todos los días asi que... tienes el permiso"le conteste

"¿El permiso?, ¿para que? "cuestiono

"Para salir con el"

"Yo no voy a salir con el "dijo nerviosa

"Claro"dije con sarcasmo

Aparque el coche y fuimos con Bonnie

"Whoo"dijo al vernos"tratando de impresionar a alguien"

"Si, Elena ira tras Stefan"dije recibiendo un codazo y haciendo reír a Bonnie"Por cierto ¿donde esta tu... novio?"de con una mirada picara

"El no es mi novio"

"Pero quieres que lo sea" Bonnie añadió con una sonrisa"solo admítelo Elena"

"Crees que es precioso y todos lo sabemos"la mire Acusadoramente

"Ademas tienen esa mirada de novela romántica, Stefan miro a los ojos a Elena atravesandole el alma"Bonnie añadió

"Entonces donde esta tu chico"pregunto Bonnie

"No lose dímelo tu eres la psíquica"Elena se burlo

"Muy bien dame un segundo para que pueda concentrarme"Elena y yo nos reímos cuando cerro los ojos para concentrarse

"Espera necesitas una bola de cristal"Elena miro alrededor buscando una botella de cerveza

"Aquí"dije pasandole mi botella que estaba vacía, cuando Bonnie toco mi mano se puso rígida y tenia una expresión llena de miedo, ella retiro la mano y me miro

"Eso fue raro cuando te toque vi un cuervo"Bonnie me dijo con preocupación

Me quede sorprendida

"¿Un cuervo?"pregunto Elena y Bonnie asintió

"Un cuervo,niebla y un hombre"ella negó con la cabeza"estoy borracha,es la cerveza no hay nada psíquico en ello ¿si?"dijo antes de irse

"Voy por una cerveza"dije al ver a Stefan acercarse y le sonreí antes de irme

Tyler vino hacia mi con una sonrisa coqueta"¿Que tal?"

"Woo Tyler Lockwood, que sorpresa"dije con sorpresa fingida y el me sonrió

"Agresiva me gusta" coqueteo conmigo

"Creo que se te olvido que estas saliendo con Vicki"dije molesta

"Vicki solo es..."el frunció el ceño

"Que gran novio"dije con sarcasmo

"Apuesto y encantador"añadió con una sonrisa

"Porque no vas y se lo dices a ella, Lockwood "le dije causando que frunciera el ceño"ahora si me disculpas"tome su cerveza "me voy"y me aleje, me di cuenta de que Jeremy se dirigía al bosque

"Yo me encargo" le dije a Elena que iba tras Jer

Mme estremecí debido al cambio de temperatura cuando entramos al bosque

"Jer, Jeremy"llame pero el no me hizo caso"¿Jeremy a donde demonios vas?"

"Todo lo que vas a decir no quiero oírlo"

"Asi pues es una pena"grite, Jeremy tropezó con algo

"Vicky ¡no! oh dios mio"dijo alterado corrí hacia el

"¿Jeremy que pasa?, oh dios mio"di un grito ahogado

"¿Que hacemos Emma?"Jemey empezó a entrar en pánico los ojos de Vicki se abrieron de golpe

"Recógela,salgamos de aquí vamos a pedir ayuda"dije mientras el la tomo en brazos

Al volver a la fiesta

"Ayuda, que alguien me ayude"grite

"Vicki, Vicki ¿que diablos?"Matt grito corriendo hacia nosotros, Jer la puso sobre una mesa y la gente comenzo a rodarle

"Alguien llame a una ambulancia "exigió matt

"¿Que paso con ella?"pregunto tyler preocupado "todo el mundo denle u poco de espacio " grito tyler

"En su cuello algo la mordió, se esta desangrando "le explique a matt

La ambulancia llego en un rato, matt se fue con vicki en la ambulancia

Elena y yo nos quedamos y vi su expresión llena de preocupación

"Hey vamos a esperar noticias adentro"nos dijo Bonnie "¿quieren venir?"

"No, yo llevare a jer a casa, ve tu"le dije a elena, bonnie tocio y me volví hacia ella

"Chicas,"la expresión de su rostro me dio escalofríos "se que no soy psíquica, pero lo que vi, o lo que creo que he visto, tengo este sentimiento..."

"Bonnie ¿que?"Elena pregunto

"Esto es solo el principio"

Me acerque al aparcamiento donde Jeremy estaba

"Llame a Jenna ella esta en camino, Jer ellos ya se olvidaron de que nuestros padres murieron porque tienen problemas en sus vidas, el reto del mundo a cambiado"hice una pequeña pausa"tu también debes seguir adelante"el solo soltó un bufido

"como tu y Elena"dijo molesto y se alejo un poco

"¿Que?"

"Crees que no lo he visto a ti y a Elena en el cementerio "dijo

"Mama y papa no no hubieran querido esto"

* * *

al llegar a casa Elena le explico a Elena lo que habia pasado, me fui a la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que dijo Bonnie

_Esto es solo el principio_

* * *

**Díganme**** si les gusto **

**Espero sus comentario no sean muy duros, soy nueva y no tengo mucha experiencia**

**Gracias por leer **


End file.
